Penguin Revolution
The first Penguin Revolution '''was a revolution of Polaris that takes place right before the events of the Polarian War and Pirate101. Its conclusion overthrows Polaris's old forum of government, possibly executing the old monarchs of Polaris, and Napoleguin crowning himself as the Emperor of Polaris. '''Second Penguin Revolution This takes place well after the events of Pirate101 occur. Though the exact details concerning the Revolution's causes (and their dark secrets) are tied in with Wizard101, the reasons for revolution were obvious. Since the coming of the Walrusks- the Walrus Tsars that had presided over Polaris for as long as anyone can remember, life in Polaris had become pretty unpleasant. Possibly even more unpleasant than Polaris before the time of Napoleguin. Every city was kept on lockdown because of a curfew and armed guards patrolled the streets endlessly. This was bad enough, but it was the reign of Empress Antuskette the First; the last Empress of Polaris, that truly was the straw what broke the camel's back. For as long as anyone could remember, a mysterious religious human named Rasputin served as Chief Adviser to the Empress. His aid in decision-making, however, sapped the very souls of the people. Oskies (or Polar Bears, as they are more commonly known) and Pingouins (also known as Penguins to the common folk) alike suffered from the rule of the Empress; fun in general was banned, anyone who questioned the rule of Her Majesty was thrown away and locked up in the Basstille to await some horrid punishment, and the Inspectors Brigade's goons were always harassing people. The pressure was unbearable, something had to be done! Thankfully, some Penguins had a plan in the works. The Patriotes: a band of freedom-fighting Penguins, banded together to overthrow the Walrusks. Though their leader, the master orator known as Danton, was briefly locked away in the Bastille, the aid of an unnamed Wizard and of the disgraced circus performer Ivan the Great, broke the poor revolutionary free. A siege of the Imperial Palace in Walruskberg, the capital city of Polaris, soon occurred, with a signal being given the very second that the Polaris flag fell and the flag of Penguinonia, the long-since ruined Penguin kingdom, rose. An assault on the palace began, with guards falling left and right. In the end, Rasputin, a coward to the very end, ran away, leaving the Empress to be arrested after her elite bodyguards were beaten. The Patriotes took over and, following a few scuffles, destroyed the Imperial Guard and arrested, tried and (presumably) either locked up or executed the Empress for her crimes. The revolution quickly spread from Walruskberg all across Polaris and, for a time, it seemed that the people of Polaris were free once again from tyranny that had taken over Polaris for a second time. Trivia *The Penguin Revolution is based off of the French Revolution (and, to a lesser extent, the Russian Revolution). *The revolution in Wizard101 is most likely based off of the July Revolution of 1830 in France. As it is known that France had more than one revolution in its history, it might be the same case with Polaris. *Napoleguin took part in the First Penguin Revolution as one of the main leaders. Category:Battles